


Let the Fun Begin

by Itsreallyjustforresearch83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Winchesters (Supernatural), Gen, Kidnapping, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Sam Winchester, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsreallyjustforresearch83/pseuds/Itsreallyjustforresearch83
Summary: The Winchester's took your life away from you and replaced it with a new one.One that you didn't know that in the end, it was the one that you wanted.
Relationships: Asshole Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Let the Fun Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I was inspired by a book that I read on Stockholm Syndrome :)  
> And who doesn't love a little psychotic Winchester's every once and a while.

I just wanted to go home after a long long long day. I spilled paint all over myself, my camera lens cracked today because of me dropping it, the barista messed up my coffee and I knew when I got home I'd still have to clean because it was a mess. I just wanted to lay down, relax, maybe take a bath. I was walking with my head down when I bumped into something solid, well someone solid.  
"Sorry." I said quickly, only looking up enough to see hazel eyes looking down at me. I kept walking, not paying enough attention to the guy getting into a car with someone else and driving off. I got to my apartment and opened the main door to the building. I heard a rumbling engine pass me, turning to see what car it was. 1967 Chevy impala, all black glistening in the sun. It was a nice car. I got inside and opened my door, closing it tightly behind me. I saw all the dishes that had piled up over the week, the clothes laying around in the living room. I didn't want to do any of it yet so naturally I turned my T.V. on, started a pot of coffee and sat on the couch. I heard the rumbling of the same engine two or three time, not really thinking anything of it. Not until I heard it come to a stop in front of my building, then I got worried. A coincident, I told myself, that's all it was. I didn't have any reason to be scared, I fly low on the radar, don't bother anybody and the only reason I leave my apartment is to go to the studio to work. I got up to get myself a cup of coffee, standing over the sink, washing out a cup to use. There were three harsh knocks on my door. I paused my movements, trying to figure out who could be here. I don't have many friends and none of them knew where I lived. My parent's were dead so that's impossible. The hair on the back of neck started to stand as I carefully went over to my door. Three more knocks rang through my apartment, maybe me gasp a little. I slowly wrapped my hand around the door knob and as soon as I turned it, my door was kicked in. I scrambled back, trying to run down the hall only to be met with a pair of strong arms wrapping around me, lifting me off the ground easily. I tried yelling, only to have a large hand cover my mouth. I kicked, I scratched, I bit down on the hand on my face, nothing worked. Whoever was hold me was taking me to my room, closing the door. There was another person, someone helping them. He grabbed my legs and tied them together with rope, tight enough that I could no longer move. He made his way up my body, tying my arms to my sides so that I could no longer move them either. I was thrown face down onto my bed, I yelled and I was flipped over with a piece of duct tape going over my mouth. I frantically looked around trying to see who was in the room with me. I caught green eyes that seemed to be dead of emotion, but a smile split across the man's face. The other one was standing on the other side of the bed. He was taller, had longer hair and...hazel eyes, the same eyes that I had looked into earlier.  
"What a pretty one, Sam. You did good." The shorter one said. Sam, the bigger one's name was Sam. He smiled and pulled a blade out of his belt. I tried to scream but no noise left my mouth, the tape on too tight.  
"You think? I wonder how pretty the inside of her looks." Sam got closer, running the knife up and down my body. He started at my shoulders, going between my breasts, down the middle of my stomach, down one leg and back up the next. I thrashed around, hoping to loosen the rope to no avail. "Dean, hold her down." The other man complied. I didn't stop fighting him, or Sam really, I kept moving, kept trying to scream, the tears running down my face out of frustration that I somehow had gotten myself into a situation like this.  
"Dude, I thought you said that she wasn't a fighter." Dean spoke over me.  
"I didn't think that she was, apparently I was wrong." Sam leaned over me and I stopped moving. He got close to my face, close enough that I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Come one, sweetheart. Why are you fighting so hard?" I shuddered out a breath, looking between him and Dean.  
"Sam." He looked at Dean and they had a wordless conversation. Before I could even process what was happening, you were over Sam's shoulder, being carried out of the building. Sam threw me in the trunk of the car and closed it on top of me. I laid there in the dark, still bound, wondering what was going to happen to me next. I felt as the car lurched forward and I let the tears fall freely.  
\---  
The next three months were the most terrifying of my life. I never knew where we were, Sam and Dean not telling me anything besides what I absolutely needed to know. They would go out and handcuff me to the bed, not giving me the chance to run. I wouldn't even know which direction to run at this point. I guess I should give them some credit though. They might have tried to kill me at first, but since then they haven't really tried to hurt me. Sure, sometimes the cuffs they would use to hold me were a little too tight, or the ropes that they would tie me to the bed with at night might give me rope burn every once and a while. But other than that, they didn't go out of their way to hurt me. I was currently sitting cuffed to the bed waiting for them to get back with some food. I never knew when they would be coming back, but I knew it wasn't worth it to try to get away. The door opened and I looked over, Dean walking in first. Sam following behind him, holding a bag of food.  
"Here ya go." Sam set the bag of food in front of me. With one hand still cuffed to the bed post, my motions were limited. I pulled the container out of the bag and the smell of a burger and fries hit my nose.  
"Hurry up and eat, Baby girl. We gotta hit the road soon. You have to shower yet." You knew that that meant that the police were going to find a body soon. It could never be tracked to the them, so they say, but they never stuck around to find out. I finished my food quickly, savoring it, not knowing how long we'd be on the road for this time before I got to eat again. I tapped the empty container when I was done to tell them I was finished. For the last three months I had gotten by without actually speaking to them. I conversed with them with head movements or noise. Dean got up and unlocked the cuff around my wrist, keeping a harsh grip on my upper arm. He walked me over to the bathroom and told me to shower. I did as I was told, them being decent enough to not watch me undress, but as soon as the shower curtain closed either Sam or Dean would always come sit in the bathroom with me. I washed my hair, the newly dyed black strands sticking to my face. I got the option of the color, not whether or not it was getting done. Sam did it for me. I let the water rush over me, cleaning me of whatever was on this motel bed. I was almost completely relaxed when Dean's voice came over the sound of the water.  
"Baby girl we have to go." I didn't say anything but I turned the water off, waiting for a hand to give me a towel. Dean gave it to me and I wrapped up in it before stepping out. Sam was already out in the car, Dean handing me a stack of clothes. Today I was handed a pair of Dean's boxers and sweatpants and one of Sam's old shirts. Dean handed me a hair tie to tie the shirt back, it practically being a dress on me. "You ready?" He asked me as he cuffed my hands in front of me. I just nodded and he wrapped his arm around me, pushing me into the back of the car. It was freezing but I wasn't about to use my voice now just to ask them to turn the heat up.  
We drove for a long time, me shrinking in on myself to help hold some heat to my body. I closed my eyes in hopes of maybe getting some sleep but so far it was evading me. I wondered if anyone missed me. I wondered what was happening at my studio right now. I was startled at the feeling of hands on me. I opened my eyes and tried to push myself back, only to see that it was Dean reaching over the seat to put his jacket on me.  
"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you. I can see that you're freezing, just giving you my jacket." He looked at me. "If I take the hand cuffs off for you to put your arms into it are you going to cooperate when I put them back on?" I just stared at him for a second, contemplating. Finally, I nodded my head deciding that I'd rather be warm and in hand cuffs then freezing in them. "That's a good girl." He reached into his jean pocket and unlocked them, letting me maneuver into his jacket, the leather smelled of Dean. The smell of motor oil, whiskey, pine, and blood. When I had myself situated, I held my hands out towards him. He smiled as he hooked them around my wrists again. I glared at him and he just laughed as I fell back against the seat.  
"Don't worry, you'll come around soon." Sam said from behind the wheel. I glared into the hazel eyes that caught mine in the rear view mirror. I finally fell asleep to the sound of the impala's engine roaring down the open high way.  
When I woke up it was because Sam was tugging on my wrists. "Come on, we gotta get you inside." Still half asleep I stumbled out of the car, falling into his side. He grabbed hold of me by my side and steered me in the direction of the room that would be my newest cell of confinement. I was taken straight to the bed furthest from the door, Sam just kind of tossing me on to it. I sat there on the bed, Sam disappearing into the bathroom, Dean no where in sight, and the door was wide open. I looked around the room, neither of them watching me. I carefully stood up, quietly walking towards the door. I thought about what I could do, I could run or yell, maybe start knocking on the other doors, see if there was someone that would help me. I walked right up to the door, and what I did surprised me as much as it did the guys when they both came out of the bathroom.  
"What are you-!" Dean's yell was cut off by the click of the door. I just looked at them and walked back to my bed. I sat down, still not saying a word, waiting for one of them to lock me to the bed. "You shut the door?" He looked at me. I nodded. He looked at Sam. "You forgot to shut the door?" He sounded only slightly angry, but he still got up in Sam's face.  
"I thought I swung it shut behind me! I really had to piss!" Sam yelled at Dean. They started to argue, I've always hated yelling. I backed myself off of the bed sitting in the corner. I was still in Dean's jacket, wrapping it tightly around me. The yelling made me start crying, the loudness of it hurting my head. There was a slam, the door being forcefully shut behind someone.  
"Hey, Baby girl. It's okay, you can open your eyes now." It was Dean crouching in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes, tears still falling. He raised his hand and I tracked it with my eyes, he wiped the tears off of my face. "I'm sorry that you had to listen to that. Come on, why don't we get you up on the bed." He stood and put his hands under your arms, helping you stand up. Sitting down on the ground with hand cuffs was significantly easier than getting up. He lead me to the bed and I sat on it once again. He undid the hand cuffs and slipped me out of his jacket, the cold air hitting my arms. I scooted to the head board of the bed and put my wrist up for him to tie me to it. He looked at me with a look that I had never seen on him before. "I'm not going to tie you up yet, Baby girl. You proved a lot just then, shutting the door instead of running." I just nodded and brought my hand down to my lap. "You hungry? Sam won't be back for a while and he has the car." I shrugged not looking up at him. "Is pizza okay?" Then I looked up and nodded at him. "Alright I'll call it in." He smiled at me and I felt strangely warm. Dean was never horrible to me or mean but I didn't think that he would be this nice. "They'll be here in twenty minutes. Am I going to have to tie you up when they get here or are you going to behave?" He used one of his fingers to tilt my head towards him. I shook my head no, because I knew that he wouldn't have to tie me up. "That's a good girl." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. It sent me reeling, a faint feeling of panic rolling through me, but as soon as his lips left my skin I felt okay again.  
He went and sat on the bed that at some point he would be sharing with Sam. He turned the T.V. on and put on one of the boring channels that the motel offered. It was a soap opera that Dean actually seemed to like. After a while I stood up, Dean watching me. I pointed at the bathroom door and Dean nodded. I walked over, only shutting the door a little bit. It was one of their rules for me. I had to leave the door open when I used the bathroom and took a shower, I also had to strip every night down to my underwear and a tank top that they always gave me. I protested the rules at first, but after two months of fighting them all day every day, I gave up. I started to listen and I started to undress myself instead of having Sam or Dean do it. I finished in the bathroom and washed my hands, walking back out to my bed. I sat on the end of it instead of by the top, looking at the healing burns on my wrist. The ropes got really tight on nights where their kills didn't go directly as planned. I pulled the hair tie off the shirt and pulled my hair off of my neck, putting it up in a bun. I looked at Dean, he was focused on the T.V. screen. I felt something stirring in me, making me look at him differently. Sam seemed to be indifferent towards me, being nice to not entirely nasty to me. I can tell that he definitely wouldn't care if they would've killed me that night now almost four months ago. Dean on the other hand, he never treated me bad, he made sure that I was fed, that I always had something to wear, that whenever I was thirsty I had something to drink, even if it meant sharing his water or soda with me. He learned what my movements and noises meant relatively quickly, just by looking at me most of the time he knew what I was asking for and what I wanted. I had questions, things I wanted to know but I knew that my head movements and noised weren't going to suffice.  
"Dean?" I quietly asked. His head spun towards me like I startled him. He didn't say anything so I kept talking, the first time he's ever heard my voice. "Can I ask you something?" His eyes were wide, making me think that I messed up somehow. "Never mind, sorry." I brought my arms around myself, looking at the screen.  
"No, no, um, go ahead. You can ask me anything." Dean sat up and faced me from his bed.  
"Are you sure?" I asked softly.  
"Yeah. Yeah, you just surprised me is all. You've never spoke before, it was just always your own little language." He smiled at me. "What do you want to know, Baby girl?"  
"Why did you guys keep me alive?" I looked up and met his eyes again.  
"You have a spark in you, you're like us. We don't know why or how but we know that you are. We want to be the ones that are around you when you finally break." He sounded sincere.  
"How do you know? How do you know that I could kill someone?" I turned to look at him, my voice gaining volume.  
"We don't know if you'd actually be able to take a life, but I know that you have a fight in you that will make you fight till your last breath. I knew that as soon as I was holding you down and you were still fighting against me, even with Sam dragging a knife up and down your skin." I studied his face, there was no malicious intent behind his words.  
"I didn't want to die. I thought that you were going to kill me." I told him.  
"I know and that right there, is why you didn't." He got up and came to sit next to me, slowly sitting as if not to scare me. He was looking at me, studying my face the same way that I studied his.  
"Why does Sam hate me?" His laugh through me off guard.  
"Sam doesn't hate you, Baby girl. He's just mad, that's all."  
"So, he's been mad at me for the last four months?" I crossed my arms, squinting at Dean.  
"He's actually been mad at me. I'm the one who decided to keep you, take you with us. He's upset with me because I won't let him touch me now that you're around." His statement left me confused.  
"Touch you? Like sex?" I thought back to the first month I was with them. They told me that they were brothers. "Aren't you guys related?" I looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Yes, Baby girl. We are, but I put a stop to it when you came with us and he is pissy that he can't get dick like I give it." I wasn't mortified that Dean just admitted to fucking his brother, no no, the mortification came from the fact that I didn't care that they were brothers fucking each other. When I started to laugh, Dean's face broke out into a smile.  
"What?" I looked at him, feeling shy. He never got the chance to answer because of the knock at the door. "Pizza!" I said happily, clapping my hands together.  
"You gunna stay here? Be a good girl?" He looked at me as he got up.  
"Yes, Sir." He kissed my forehead again. He opened the door and the guy looked over his shoulder as Dean paid him. I gave him a smile and a small wave.  
"You got a cute sister." The pizza guy told Dean. I could see him tense up so I got up and sauntered over to him. I laid my hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"Hey, Honey? You done yet? I'm hungry." Dean looked confused until I looked at him batting my eyes. Realization dawned across his face.  
"Yeah, Baby girl. I just have to get my change." He leaned in and kissed my cheek and I smiled and walked back to my spot on the bed. I could hear the guy trying to apologize to Dean but it wasn't working for him. Dean shut the door in the poor kids face and set the food on the small table in the corner. "What was that?" Dean looked at me.  
"I saw you tense up when he mentioned me. I figured if I came up and made it look like I was with you that maybe you wouldn't sneak out tonight and kill him." I shrugged. I didn't move and he noticed that.  
"baby girl, you can come eat." I always waited for one of them to tell me what to do. I got up smiling and opened the box, grabbing a slice, slightly dancing around the room. Dean was laughing at me.  
"What are you laughing at?" I stopped moving, suddenly feeling self conscious.  
"Nothing, Baby girl, nothing. I've just never seen you so happy before with us." He grabbed a piece of his own and sat on his bed.  
"Can I be honest with you?" I sat at his feet, looking up at him.  
"I hope you would be." He chuckled as he leaned on his arms, bring his face closer to mine.  
"Sam, your brother, terrifies me to no end. The way he looks at me, it's like he could snap at any point and kill me. I haven't used my actual voice in four months because I'm afraid that if he hears me, he'll kill me. That if I make too much noise, he'll kill me. That if I look at him for too long, that he'll kill me." Dean didn't say anything so I kept talking. "I don't want to die, and I definitely don't want to die by Sam's hands." I finished speaking in a whisper. The intensity in Dean's eyes scared me, sending fear through me. I thought maybe now that I had insulted his brother that he was going to kill me himself.  
"Sammy...he's a....how do I put this? He's a little bitch." I laughed and so did he. "But I promise you this, Baby girl. I won't let him hurt you." I tapped his hand with my fingers three times, something that I started to do two months ago when Sam was scaring me. He reciprocated the same way he did then, wrapping my hand in his, letting me know that he was still there.  
"Thank you, Dean." We sat there for a moment, him just holding my hand before he broke the silence.  
"Alright, how about this? You seem to be adhered to the rules that we have set to you," he paused and I nodded, "You are very obedient when told to do something," I nodded again. "So, when Sam isn't around, I will let you go untied and free to do as you please. As long as I give you permission, but if you want to go out and do something, I will be coming with you. I will keep you handcuffed to me, but after I can trust you, after I fell like I can trust you. We can go out with out the handcuffs. Deal?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Here's the catch. Because of Sam's little bitch ways, we'll have to keep you tied or cuffed around him. He'll have to feel like he can trust you before he'll stop that." My head dropped a little bit, but I understood why he said what he did.  
"Okay." I whispered and pulled my hand from his. "I understand. And Dean?" I brought my head up to look at him full on again.  
"Yeah, Baby girl?" He tilted his head to look at me.  
"Please don't tell Sam that I actually talked to you. I don't want him to know." I asked him.  
"I won't." He shrugged. "But why?" I stood up off the floor, his eyes following me as I walked back to my bed.  
"I just want to keep it between us, if that's alright?" I looked at him through my lashes.  
"Yeah, alright, Baby girl." He got up and came towards me. I didn't know what he was doing. Before I had a chance to ask, I was in his arms and he was spinning me around. I was laughing and so was Dean. He set my feet down on the floor again just in time for us to hear the closing of a car door. "Ready for the first act of our show?" I nodded as the door to the room opened and Dean through me on the bed. He looked at me and I started to fight back, trying to make it seem like he was trying to subdue me. I let him grab my hands and hold them above my head. He grabbed the hand cuffs from where they were laying next to my head and latched on wrist, wrapping the chain through the bars before latching the other. I continued to struggle as he got up off of me and Sam was staring at us.  
"What the hell was that?" He looked between us, me still pulling on the cuffs, glaring at Sam.  
"I let her up to go to the bathroom and she tried to run." Dean shrugged. "It's late enough anyways, she can be cuffed in for the night." He sat on the edge of their bed.  
"Well okay. Can we go hunting tonight?" Sam asked his older brother.  
"Sam, we just got here. We can go tomorrow night." I could see from where I was laying that Dean's answer pissed him off.  
"Whatever. I'm taking a shower." Sam stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Dean knelt next to my bed and I turned to look at him, a smile erupting across my face.  
"Good job, Baby girl." he kissed the crown of my head.  
"Thank you, Honey." He smiled at the use of the pet name.  
"Are the cuffs too tight?" I tugged on them, moving my hands around a little bit.  
"No, they're alright." I looked at him, still smiling.  
"Alright." He smiled and went back to his bed. Sam came out a few minutes later.  
"Why is she still dressed?" He looked at me. "Grab the damn tank top out of my bag, I'll strip her myself." His voice sounded off. This time when I struggled it was because I was actually terrified. he came at me and viciously grabbed my legs pulling them apart. He tore the pants down my legs, looking at me in all the wrong way. Dean yelled his name but it didn't stop Sam from what he was trying to do. Sam's lips sealed over mine and I tried to fight him off, with everything in me, I tried. His hand found its way into my panties and I yelled out. "You like that, sweetheart?" He had an evil grin on his face, tears rolling down mine. He moved towards me again but didn't get the chance, Dean ripping him off of me.  
"What the fuck, Sam!" Dean stood between his brother and I. Sam tried to move around him only to be met with Dean's hands pushing him backwards. "Don't fucking test me, Sam. Back off."  
"Why is she still alive, Dean?!" Sam yelled, pushing at his brother. "Why do we have her?! She hasn't shown an ounce of killer since we grabbed her! She should be dead!" Sam tried one more time to come at me, this time Dean rewarded him with a punch in the jaw.  
"Go, The fuck. To bed, Sam. I'll get her undressed." Without another word Sam went and laid down. Rolling over so his back was to us and he could see the door.  
"Hey, Baby girl, you alright?" Dean brushed the stray hairs out of my face. I let the tears roll freely down my face as I shook my head, telling him no. "Here let's get one of your hands free so we can get you ready for bed, huh?" He leaned over me unlocking one of my wrists. As soon as my hand was free I grabbed his shirt, wrapping the fabric in my fingers. I used it to pull me up to him. He got me standing and he crouched down, gently pulled the sweatpants the rest of the way off of me. As he stood up he lifted my panties back into place, his hands resting on my hips. He was waiting for me to lift my arms, and I did. He pulled the shirt over my head, not looking at my exposed chest. I had long since lost my bra. He reached for the tank top and put it on over my head, softly pulling it down. I kept staring at his face, trying to figure out how someone who had kidnapped her, came into her home with the intent of killing her, had somehow became the person to make her feel safe. "Are you alright?" He put his hand under my chin, looking back at me. I just shrugged. He looked over his shoulder, noticing Sam was sleeping. "Lay back down, Baby girl. I'll be right back." I did as he said, laying on my back with my hands up, ready to be locked up again. He had walked into the bathroom, I could hear the sink running. I could also hear Sam's soft snores coming from the other bed. I wonder what would happen if I grabbed one of their knives and slip across his throat while he was sleeping. He wouldn't be able to stop me, wouldn't be able to wake up fast enough to stop me. I stopped that thought train, that right there. That's what Dean was talking about. Maybe he was right, maybe I was like them. My attention was drawn back to Dean as he came out of the bathroom in just a pair of sweatpants, leaving his chest exposed. I readjusted on the bed looking up as he walked towards me, waiting for him to lock me in. He didn't do it, he brought my hands down in front of me and then locked me back in.  
"What are you...?" I looked at him with doe eyes. He laid down in bed next to me, pulling the blanket up over us both.  
"Are you okay with this?" He asked me as he settled on his back, putting his hands behind his bed.  
"Yeah, yeah this fine." I settled next to him. Testing the waters, I moved closer, putting my leg over his waist. I tucked my hands between us, laying my head on his chest. He didn't move at first, so I started to pull away. "Sorry.." I mumbled but when I tried to move my body back, his arm came down around me. He pulled me closer and held me in place. I smiled to myself and pressed myself even closer to him.  
"Good night, Baby girl." He whispered to me.  
"Good night. Honey." I let sleep overtake me, feeling safer in Dean's arms then I had in months.

I woke up to Dean moving away from me. I whined and he put a finger over my mouth, telling me to keep quiet. He pointed at Sam, who was starting to stir. It was a tell tale sign that the giant was about to wake up. Dean quickly locked me to the bed, apologizing and kissing my cheek. I nodded and he slid the blanket back up over my legs. He laid down next to Sam, covering himself with their blanket. Sam woke up fifteen minutes later and turned towards Dean, shaking him awake.  
"What?" Dean grumbled, pretending to just wake up.  
"I want to find someone today. I want to hunt, now." Dean groaned and I had to stifle a laugh.  
"Dude it's...it's eight in the morning!" Dean rolled back over, pulling a pillow over his head.  
"I don't care." Sam got up and walked over to me, I closed my eyes just in time. He shook me, I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Get up. We're getting you dressed now so that we can go." I rolled onto my back and just stared at him. He glared back at me and grabbed the keys to unlock me. He grabbed my wrist just a little too hard and I winced. A smile split across his face, he chuckled low in his throat. I could see Dean out of the corner of my eye, sitting up and watching his brother closely. Sam ripped me up off the bed, the same malicious gleam in his eyes from the night before. "Take your shirt off." My eyes flicked to Dean, his mouth set in a grim line. Sam grabbed at my face, forcing me to look at him. "Don't look at him. I told you to do something. Now, do it." I hesitated and his grip on my face tightened. I saw Dean nod in my peripheral and I nodded at Sam. He let go and watched me as I raised the tank top over my head. It left me standing almost completely naked in front of him. Dean wouldn't look up at me. "Spin around." I did as Sam said. He slapped my ass so hard that I had to regain my balance. "One day, soon, that ass will be mine." He growled in my ear. I didn't move, not until I felt his presence back away from me. "Now, get dressed, little girl. Me and my brother are going to be busy all day." Sam walked into the bathroom and I let the breath I had been holding out. I slowly spun to look at Dean, him looking like he was about to snap.  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I was just doing as I was told." He stood up and I had to fight everything in me to not back away from him. He silently walked over to his duffel bag, grabbing a black long sleeved shirt out and a sports bra. he walked over to me and handed them to me.  
"I grabbed these for you a couple states back. They were going to be your gift for good behavior but Sam didn't think you deserved them. But I think that you do, I have a pair of jeans in the car for you. I'll be right back." He quickly left the room and went out to the car, I could hear the trunk open and close. He came back with a pair of black skinny jeans that had tears in them.  
"Are they the right size? I had to guess..." He sounded shy, almost.  
"They're perfect. Thank you, Honey." I smiled as the door opened back up. Sam walked out fully dressed, looking like he was going to set the world on fire. Dean stood between me and him, letting me get dressed behind the cover of his broad back. I slipped the bra over my head, the shirt following. I pulled the jeans on and buttoned them, tapping Dean twice on his shoulder letting him know that I was done. Sam watched me as I sat on the bed, holding my one arm out for Dean to connect me to the bed. Dean grabbed his clothes and got dressed, bringing annoyance to Sam's features.  
"You're not going to shower?" His brother asked him.  
"No, Sam. I don't have to." Dean rolled his eyes as he finished doing his belt. "Now, are you ready to go kill? It's been awhile." The smile that splayed across Dean's face reminded me that he was a stone cold killer. He killed for fun, for sport, just so he could watch the life drain out of their eyes. He looked at me and I just stared back at him. Sam grabbed his brother by the hand and with one more menacing look from him they were out the door. I listened to the impala as it started and to how it got quieter as they drove away. I used my one hand to pull my hair out of the bun and it fell in waves around me. I sighed and leaned against the headboard, looking at the T.V. that Sam had so graciously left on for me this time. He left the remote all the way across the room so I had no way to change it from the mind numbing garbage that was playing. It was times like this that I wished that I would've never answered the door. I should of known better. I didn't have any friends, no one ever came to see me. That thought just made me sad. I had no life when I was home, whatever makes me think that I'll have one now is completely ridiculous. I don't even know why I called it a home to begin with, I barely even existed there. I sunk down onto the mattress, trying to get as comfortable as possible with my one hand still be tied up. I closed my eyes and thought what I might be able to make out of my life if Dean and his brother ever let me go.  
I woke up to a slam of a door. I jolted up, accidentally pulling too hard on the hand cuff. "Shit." I mumbled to myself as I sat myself up. I looked across the room where Sam was shoving Dean against the wall, closing his mouth over his. I wanted to look away but it was almost like watching a train wreck, couldn't pull my eyes away.  
"Please, Dean. It's been so long.." I heard Sam say as he kissed his way down his brothers neck. I felt the wave of disgust wash over me until I remembered that I was in the presence of serial killing brothers. This was normal for them, at least, the fucked up part of it.  
"Sammy..." Dean combed his hand through his brother's hair. "Sammy, I can't..." Dean tried to gently push his brother away.  
"Why?" Sam whined. "De, it's been four months now. Ever since you convinced me to take that bitch," he looked over at me and smiled, I could see the blood in his teeth. "you won't let me touch you and you won't touch me." Sam tried to lean into Dean again and he was met with Dean's hand pushing him off of him.  
"Sam, I said no. We aren't doing this. I can't do it anymore." Sam let out an annoyed huff and looked at me again. Fear started to course through me, his face set with anger that I've never seen before. "Hey, whoa, Sam!" Dean yelled as his hand closed around by throat.  
"What do you have that makes you so special? What do you have that I can't give him?!" He yelled at me as his hand tightened. I was clawing at his hand with mine, trying to get him to let go, the pressure of his grip crushing my windpipe. "I should kill you. Here and now." He put all of his weight on me, squeezing tighter yet. I flailed underneath him, trying to use my body to my advantage. He's so much bigger than me though that it wasn't doing anything. I could see Dean holding Sam by the shoulders, trying to get him to let go of me, stars starting to cloud my vision.  
"Sam! Let go of her! She hasn't dont anything!" Dean finally got him to let go, a rush of air hitting my lungs. I coughed, trying to inhale as much as possible, the ringing in my ears getting louder.  
"That's the problem! She's dead weight! She doesn't help us kill anyone, she was supposed to just be another kill of ours. But oh no, you said there was something special about her! What is it? Hm? Is it that she has a pussy that you can fuck whenever you want to? Is it that you think that you can just use her? Is that it? Because if it is brother, let me know next time you're going to use her as a fuck toy because I want in." He leered at me over Dean's shoulder. I coward away from his look, not knowing what he was going to do.  
"Sam." Dean stepped in front of him, putting himself between me and Sam. "Don't touch her. She'll get there, she'll get around to killing with us. She just needs time. We didn't start killing right away, Dad waited for us to come around." He put a hand on Sam's chest. "And I don't fuck her. Just for the record. I make sure that she's clean, that she's fed and hydrated. I make sure, even though she's technically our captive, that she's at least somewhat comfortable while being tied up and carted around the country!" he hit Sam's chest and Sam go up close and personal with Dean.  
"If you aren't going to fuck me, then I'll go find someone who will." Sam shoved Dean hard and he winced. Sam grabbed his duffel bag and slammed the door again behind him.  
"Jesus Christ..." Dean swayed, sitting on his bed holding his shoulder. I noticed the blood seeping through his flannel and a few other places on him. There was a tear in his jeans that had blood coming through it too. I tapped on the bedside table, catching his attention. He looked at me, and I pointed at where he was holding on himself. "Oh, yeah. The uh, the person that Sam picked for tonight, they were a lot harder to manage than most." He laughed. I tapped again and pointed at his leg, eyes wide. "They got a hold of the knife Sam had and just started swinging. Connected in a few spots, sunk it into my shoulder, no biggie." He shrugged and winced as he brought his shoulders back down. I made a noise in the back of my throat. "Don't worry, Baby girl. I'll be okay." he stood up and walked over to me, tilted my head up with his bloody hand. I could feel his fingers slipping under my chin from the blood still coating them. He kissed the crown of my head and walked over the bathroom. I pulled against the restraint I was still in. I pulled on it till he looked out of the bathroom again. "You want out?" I just looked at him and pulled once more. He shook his head a little and walked over undoing it for me. He smiled at me and walked back into the bathroom, not realizing that I was following him. I tapped his shoulder and he whirled around. He just looked at me as I slowly peeled his flannel off of him, bringing it down his arm. I pushed him till he was leaning against the sink, he didn't protest. I pushed gently around the cut and noticed that it was deep. I grabbed a wash cloth off of the shelve behind him and ran warm water over it, trying to clean the cut up a little bit. The shirt that he still had on was getting in the way so I set on the cloth in the sink behind Dean and went to go to his duffel bag where I knew they kept mini first aid kits. When he started to follow I put my hand on his chest and he leaned back again, staying there as I rummaged through his stuff. I ignored all of his clothes and the knives and gun in his bag and found what I was looking for. I brought it back to the bathroom with me and I looked at him as I took the scissors out and I cut the bottom of his shirt. He just watched as I finished cutting his shirt off of him, pulling it off just like the flannel. I finished cleaning around the cut and I grabbed the floss (God forbid they had the right things to stitch themselves up with) and a needle. I gave him a small smile as I pushed the needle through his skin and he winced. I felt bad but come on, I'm stitching this guy up because the person that he killed fought back. I shouldn't feel bad causing him a little pain. I patted it down with the wet cloth after I finished up, getting the rest of the blood off of him. There was a smaller cut on the right side of his rib cage, I put three band aids on top of that one. The next task was the cut on his upper thigh. I didn't realize what I was doing until I heard his sharp intake of breath. I froze, stopping my hands from undoing his belt entirely. I looked up at him with wide eyes, afraid of what he was going to do. We just looked at each other, neither of us moving, not really knowing what to do. "I can fix that one on my own, ya know." He spoke softly and laughed and I smiled at him. I shrugged and when he brought his hands up to move mine I gently pushed them away. He raised his eyebrows at me as I kept staring into his emerald green eyes, undoing his belt. I let a smile cross my face, feeling the leather under my fingers. "Baby girl...What are you doing to me?" His voice was the most gentle I've heard it yet. He ran his hand through my hair, pulling it lightly. I smiled wider, letting him tug me towards him. I was flush against his chest, the warmth coming off of his was wonderful. He wrapped one arm around me, laying his hand on my ass, tilting my head up with the grip he had with my hair. He brought his head down closer, waiting for me to move. As soon as I moved a millimeter his lips were on mine, closing the space between us. I laid my hands on his shoulders letting them trail down his chest. His kiss was gentle, not what I expected out of him. I moved my lips against his, only remembering that his face had blood on it because I could taste it. I pulled away from him and he had a question written in his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, demanding and wanting, and I could feel the growl in his chest. His hand left my hair and he was picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He walked us out to my bed, laying me on it, keeping his weight on top of me. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, wanting in. Our tongues fought for dominance, my hands running down his arms, landing on his waist. He pulled back for us both to breath and I bit my lower lip, his hands trailing under my shirt. His hands were calloused and warm, tracing my curves with a barely there touch, making me shiver. He sat me up enough to get my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side. He hooked his fingers underneath my bra and pulled that off of me too.  
"Now were even." He laughed as he kissed my neck, his hand resting on my tit, running circles with his thumb over my nipple. When he pinched it, I arched into his touch, whining into his mouth. I pulled at his jeans, wanting him to take them off and he moved his hand from my chest to the button on my jeans. I lifted my hips so that it was easier for him to take them off, pulling in one motion and they laid on the floor next to my shirt. I was laying underneath him in just my panties and he was left in his boxers. He bit down on my neck, lightly at first, when my hand snaked into his hair and pulled him closer to me he bit harder. Sucking on me to leave a mark, sending lightning between my legs. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I trailed my hand down his stomach putting my fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pulling on them. He disconnected himself from my neck and looked down at me. "You sure you want this, Baby girl?"  
"Yes." Was all I had to say for him to attack mu lips with his again as he tore my panties off of me, taking his boxers off too and shoved me higher on the bed. I looked at him and my eyes went wide, catching his length and girth. He smiled when he saw me gawking.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're nice and ready so I don't hurt you." I just nodded, unable to form words. He put his hand between my thighs, pushing my legs apart. He leaned down, leaving little kisses on my inner thighs. He was tracing circles my stomach as he made his way us to my throbbing pussy. It had been so long since I had been touched like this and I just wanted him to take me apart. He paused right before he made contact with me, looking up at me and smiling.  
"Dean.." It was all it took to make him go forward, licking me, making me arch. He used his hand on my stomach to hold me down as he fucked me with his tongue. Swirling figure eights around my clit. I gasped as I felt his teeth, him gently biting my clit. I wanted more, I needed more. I started to grind down on his face, needing to feel his tongue in me more. I could feel the tightness in my lower stomach, the release I needed coming. "Please, please, please." I was begging under my breath. I whined when I felt the loss of his mouth and when I looked down at him he had a smile on his face like he was up to something. He was.  
He plunged his fingers into me, making me let out a little scream. His pace was punishing, not giving me time to adjust to him. He was definitely using more than one digit, curling them inside of me, hitting the spot in me just right. He mouthed at my clit, sucking on it while his fingers were going in and out of me. I was starting to shake and I knew that with a couple of more movements, I'd be coming. Shit, yep there it was.  
"Baby girl, you alright?" He looked at me and I smiled.  
"Hey, Dean? Do you think that maybe we could just...stop for now?" He tilted his head. "I want to fuck you, I do, but just not right now...is that okay?" I was afraid that he might force me.  
"Of course that's okay. Come on, lets get you showered and all cleaned up." He helped me stand up, my legs still shaking and he turned on the shower. "Take your time. I'll be out there if ya need me." He smiled and walked out, leaving the door open. Even with this strange connection that we have, rules are rules. I stood under the water and its lacking pressure, cleaning the mess that Dean just made off of me. Maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe this new life of mine can be a new beginning for me. Make myself into something that would be remembered. I stepped out of the shower and I wrapped myself in the towel that he had left for me. When I walked out of the bathroom, Dean was laying in my bed, my clothes folded at the end of it.  
"You feeling better, Baby girl?" He smirked as I laughed. I just nodded, letting him know that way. I put on the bra and shirt, pulling my panties over my legs, leaving the jeans there. I crawled into the bed with him, putting myself close to his side. I tapped his hand three times with my finger and he grabbed my hand.  
"Hey, Dean?" I tilted my head up to look at him.  
"Hm?" He didn't look at me, his eyes glued to his phone screen, Sam's name flashing across the top of the screen.  
"I want to be a Winchester." He lifted his head and just looked forward, clicking his phone off.  
"You do now?" He looked at me then.  
"Yeah. I want this to be my life. And if I have to follow the rules for the rest of my life, or until you both trust me to let them fall, then I will. If it means that I get to spend my life running across the country with you guys, I will. I wanna be a Winchester." He had a look on his face that I didn't know.  
"Baby girl..." He kissed me. "I think that you will fit in just fine with us." He smiled. We fell into a comfortable silence. We watched two movies on the T.V., laughing at the shitty writing. I looked at him as he ran his thumb over the back of my hand.  
"Deeeeaaaannn." I drew out his name.  
"Yes, Baby girl?" He threw me a side glance.  
"Let's go kill someone..." I leaned up to whisper in his ear.  
"Really?" He pulled away from me, studying my face.  
"Yeah.." I kissed him softly.  
"Let's go make you a Winchester." We got up and got ready. Him handing me a blade, feeling heavy and right in my hand.  
"Let the fun begin." I smiled at him as we set out the door. I was ready for this. I wanted this. Time to make my life memorable.


End file.
